


If there are No More interruptions?

by Willowanderer



Series: Monstrous Roommates [13]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Bad Jokes, Flirting, Friendship, M/M, Werewolf, ghost - Freeform, monster au, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 15:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21340219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowanderer/pseuds/Willowanderer
Summary: Virgil just wants to get the new speaker rig made, but Patton is distracting
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Thomas Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Implied LAMP/CALM, Morality | Patton Sanders & Thomas Sanders
Series: Monstrous Roommates [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1470683
Comments: 7
Kudos: 289





	If there are No More interruptions?

Virgil regretted immensely puting the second speaker rig together on the kitchen table. For one thing, it wasn’t set up to his liking the way that his desk was, even though he barely did any wiring any more. In fact the speaker rigs were the first he’d done in years- pretty much since he’d stopped doing sound at shows. It didn’t matter, since the tools still did their jobs. Another thing was he had an audience. Patton was doing his best to pretend that he wasn’t constantly trying to see what Virgil was doing, but his best was kind of terrible. After the fourth time he wandered into the kitchen looked in the fridge, stared at what Virgil was doing and wandered back out, Virgil finally snapped.

“Do you want to just sit down and watch?” 

Patton immediately sat down across from him, bouncing a little in place. 

“Sorry, I’m just excited.” 

“There’s no reason to be.” Virgil grumbled, checking what he was doing against the blueprint Logan and he had made. With stronger connections, and a focused wavelength it should last longer. This version could be recharged, or just run on wall current. Logan had been concerned about that idea at first, but Virgil was convinced the worst thing that could happen was they’d have to flip the breakers. 

“Sure there is!” He propped his chin on his hands. “We get to hear Thomas again when you’re done!” 

“Taken a liking to him, haven’t you Pat?”

“It’s not every house that comes with a built in friend.” Patton joked. “That’s ‘ghostly’ it, but c’mon. You like Thomas too.”

“... he seems nice.” Virgil admitted, but he was smiling down at what he was doing. Patton’s bare foot tickled his ankle. When he looked up, Patton pointed to the counter where the light board was flickering, it calmed down, then flashed U 2

“Can you like, knock when you enter a room, Thomas?” Virgil said exasperated. “It’s like  Schrödinger’s  eavesdropper.” He frowned at the voltage meter on the table next to him, as the needle flickered. “And stay over there, because you  _ are  _ an electrical field.” 

“I think Thomas just wanted to watch too. After all it’s important.” A chill draft wafted through the room.

Both Virgil and Patton froze, heads cocked. “Did you hear that?” Patton asked.

“I thought I heard something.” Virgil admitted, and rubbed at the edge of an eye. Patton giggled.

“Wouldn’t it be funny,” he asked. “If Thomas learned how to speak without amplification, like he learned to use the touch screen, just as you made the new rig?”

“... Funny how?” Virgil demanded. 

“Irony, I think.” Patton pulled out his phone and looked up the definition. “Okay,  _ not  _ irony.” 

“If it makes you feel better, I don’t think people use the real definition when they talk about it.” 

“I just don’t want to be the dumbest person in the room.”

“Don’t worry, we live with Roman.” He smirked down at his work.

“Virge!” If his foot hadn’t been bare the kick to Virgil’s ankle might have actually felt like a rebuke. 

“Seriously though, Patton, if I gotta start pulling physical fights on you when you get self deprecating, we may lose furniture.” 

Patton smiled a little. “Sounds fun.” 

“I did hear him, the other day.” Virgil admitted. “Or I thought I did.”

“At this point it’s weird that we ever thought the house wasn’t haunted.” 

“Yeah, it’s amazing what the mind can keep hidden if you just aren’t paying attention.” 

“Logan says that’s why most humans don’t realize they’re not alone.”

“That’s more active denial.” 

“Denial is your answer to everything.” Patton pouted. 

“Not  _ everything. _ ” Virgil just about purred the last word, and Patton turned pink, even as he started grinning. He started tickling Virgil’s leg, but the other man was doing an excellent job of ignoring him, focused on the job in front of him, which to be fair was nearly done. 

“Hey Virgil.”

“What?”

“Knock knock.”

Virgil heaved a sigh, but responded, at least Patton had stopped trying to take his socks off with his toes. “Who’s there?”

“A-woo.”

“A-woo who?”

“WEREWOLVES OF LONDON!” he burst out enthusiastically.

Virgil almost dropped the soldering iron. 

“That’s it.” He pointed at the door. “Out.”

“Aw, kiddo-”

“No. No puppy eyes, out until I’m finished.” 

Patton complied, but after a few moments, Virgil felt eyes on him. Glancing up at the window to the dining room, was Patton, head propped on his paws. 

“What did I just say?!” Virgil laughed. 

“I'm not in the kitchen!” Patton countered. 

Virgil put his head down on his arms and laughed. “I am going to get you when I’m done here.” he warned.

“An enjoyable threat is just a promise~” but he did stay quiet while Virgil got back to work, even if he eventually changed back into his human form to lean more comfortably on the ledge. He felt a chill beside him and he tried looking out of the corner of his eyes. Sure enough he could almost see a shadow where there wasn’t anyone, albeit as out of focus as anything out of range of his glasses. Thomas had joined him. Patton put his phone next to his elbow, and unlocked it. After a long moment, the keyboard opened. 

-please don’t do it in the living room again this kills the ghost

Patton choked, and stifled giggles into his hands. 

“We don’t do it  _ that _ often, do we?” 

Virgil glanced up, but didn’t really stop seeing Patton apparently talking to his phone. 

-well no, but 

“I guess it’s not as entertaining as Parks and Rec.” 

-not in the same way

“If it was, it would be on HBO.”

There was a breathy giggle. 

“You know, I'm glad that your laugh comes through.” Patton said suddenly. “Anytime my mind gets away from me and I start thinking that a ghost needs to be scary, I can just think of your laugh, and it can’t be. You’ve got a good laugh, Thomas.” The air next to his elbow chilled a bit more, and he rubbed at his arm.

-you know what they say; cold spots warm heart

“I don’t think that’s what they say.”   
“And there we go.” Virgil snapped the cover on, and plugged the new speaker rig in, placing it on the ledge between the kitchen and the dining room. “Go for it.”

“Go for what?” there was a faint distortion, but the voice was clear. “Whoa.” 

“Yeah, that works pretty good.” Virgil nodded to himself. 

“Thanks.”

“You don’t have to keep thanking us; you live here too.”

There was a pause, and Virgil’s face suddenly drained of what little color it had. 

“No, no I don’t.” Thomas said, not even containing his amusement a little. 

Patton howled with laughter. 

**Author's Note:**

> I saw the werewolf joke on Tumblr and was like 'yup, that is getting used'
> 
> catch me on tumblr at thebestworstidea  
someday I will learn to put links in notes.
> 
> I often have to go back and edit dialogue to make it sound less like Logan, because apparently that's my default setting.


End file.
